Fairy Tail: Overcross
by crossLeon
Summary: This tells the story of a universe called Overcross, which runs parallel to Earthland and Edolas. In this universe, many aspects of every character's personality have been reversed. The story revolves around Lucy Heartfilia, a young homeless teenager who meets the Brigade wizards Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster who attempt to help her get her life back in order.
1. Prologue: Lucy Heartfilia

As the rain fell down onto the pathway on which Lucy was sitting, she began to cry with her tears matching the speed of the falling rain. This had become a regular thing for Lucy, but it still got her down every once in a while. It wasn't her fault she was homeless. It wasn't her fault that she had no family left to go to and get help from. She was abandoned as a young child by her mother Layla Heartfilia, following the death of her father Jude. Layla felt as though she had no power to raise Lucy and so she simply gave up on her. Growing up like this, Lucy learned the ways of the streets and so it felt common place to her.

A mysterious hooded man, who gave off a cold vibe, walked past Lucy. He simply shrugged, and froze the rain to create a shelter for Lucy before walking onwards and saying nothing. Lucy chased him down to thank him for everything that he did but he was seemingly nowhere to be found.

Lucy decided that one day she would find the man and do her best to repay him for his actions.


	2. Chapter 1: Frozen Tear

Several days later, Lucy decided to search around the town to find somewhere to sleep for the night as people had complained of her presence in her previous location.  
"Can you hook me up with a place to stay?" she asked to a landowner.  
"I'm sorry darling, but I don't make any offers to beggars!" he replied rudely.

Distraught, Lucy walked further into town where she found herself in a dark alleyway.  
"Give us all of your money and you won't get hurt, bitch!" she heard a voice say.  
A man emerged from the darkness. He had long hair and glasses.  
"I don't have any money to give you!" she replied.  
"Well then, looks like it's your time to die!"

The man pointed a gun at Lucy and fired. Lucy accepted her death but opened her eyes to find that the bullet he had fired froze in midair and had fallen to the ground.  
"Somebody needs to teach you how to treat women!" a voice said from behind Lucy. It was the hooded man from before.  
"You think you're better than me, buddy?" the mugger said.

The hooded man stepped out from behind Lucy and approached the mugger.  
"You know, manners are free..." the hooded man said. His voice was incredibly deep and raspy.  
"Guess you want to die first!" the mugger said and fired his gun at the hooded man.  
The hooded man clicked his fingers and the bullets froze one again.  
"So, you're an ice wizard huh? This oughta be fun!" the mugger said.  
"Who are you and what do you want with this girl?" the hooded man said.  
"My name is Lahar. I've been known for killing many people in my time, you should be afraid. Just who are you anyway?"  
The hooded man pulled back his hood, revealing his glowing blue hair.  
"My name is Natsu Dragneel... perhaps you've heard of me..."


	3. Chapter 2: Ice Leviathan

"Natsu Dragneel huh? The living legend himself..." Lahar said.  
"You know the name then?" Natsu asked.  
"Around these parts, you're notorious for the killing of the rebels! You Brigade scum think you're better than us!"  
"So you know of my presence in the Brigade too then?" he asked.  
"Of course! You're one of the strongest soldiers that Prince Zeref has. You and that idiot Fullbuster!" Lahar said.  
"I'm afraid you might know a bit too much!" said Natsu.  
Lucy stood by quietly as all of this unfolded.

Lahar put away his gun.  
"So, you're a Brigade wizard then? Good thing that I am the most powerful wizard that Umbra Veneficus has to offer!"  
Lahar took off his shirt revealing his guild mark.  
"A rebel guild man then? This will be fun!" said Natsu.

Lahar swung his fist at Natsu's face and missed.  
"That all you got? Ice make - spear!" Natsu cried, creating a spear with his ice magic with which to attack Lahar. "I'll show you the power of the Ice Leviathan, Natsu Dragneel!"  
"I am Lahar. Lahar fears nobody."  
Natsu began swinging at Lahar using the spear. Lahar dodged every near hit.  
"I'll have you know, I am a dragon slayer!" said Lahar.  
"You think I fear you?" asked Natsu.  
"You should! PLASMA DRAGON ROAR!" shouted Lahar before firing a large beam from his mouth.  
"That's nothing! ICE GOD'S DIVINE JUDGEMENT!" shouted Natsu.  
Natsu's magic froze the entire beam.  
"A god slayer? You kept that well hidden, Dragneel!" said Lahar, "You got me, I surrender. Take me away."

Natsu froze Lahar's hands behind his back and called backup from the Brigade to come and pick him up. He turned to Lucy.  
"What just happened?" asked Lucy.  
"We're heading back to HQ, I'll explain on the way there" replied Natsu.


End file.
